leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG037
}} Jump for Joy! (Japanese: 美女と野獣！？ダーテングとジョーイさん！ Beauty and the Beast!? and !) is the 37th episode of the , and the 311th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 7, 2003 and in the United States on August 27, 2004. Blurb Ash and company arrive at the Pokémon Center, but Nurse Joy is nowhere to be found. Pikachu inspects the room where she was and suddenly falls asleep. Ash follows it and meets the same fate. Outside, Team Rocket is knocked out of their tree by the gust from a Shiftry who is carrying away Nurse Joy. They decide they should capture it for their boss. Back at the Pokémon Center, Ash, Brock, May, and Max are inspecting surveillance tapes to figure out why Nurse Joy is gone and why there is Sleep Powder in the room. They see the Shiftry taking Nurse Joy and decide to track it. They believe it is heading towards the largest tree in the forest. On their way, a number of Pokémon try to prevent their passage. Joy wakes up inside the top of the tree and is led to an ailing Nuzleaf. At this point Ash and the gang arrive at the tree and start to battle with Shiftry and the other Grass-type Pokémon. Brock, Max, and May head for the tree and find Joy, who explains that she doesn't need rescuing. Team Rocket tries to steal the Shiftry, but it sends them blasting off again. By morning, Nurse Joy heals the sick Nuzleaf and Ash and his friends set off again on their journey. Plot While cutting through the mountains on their way to Mauville City, and decide to stop at a nearby Pokémon Center to rest for a while. Upon their arrival, however, they're met with an empty building; Nurse Joy is absent, and there's no sign of anyone else. All of a sudden, 's ears perk up and it leaps from Ash's shoulder and bolts up the stairs to the second floor. The group follows Pikachu, turning into the first room they find, gasping at the sight; Papers lay strewn across the floor, slightly blown by the breeze coming from the open window, and on the left side of the room lay Ash's unconscious . While Max makes the assumption that someone may have broken in, Ash rushes to his partner's side, soon mysteriously falling unconscious as well. Meanwhile, somewhere out in the forest nearby, is laying within the leafy confines of a tree, enjoying the slight breeze as they soak in the sun. Their peace is soon disturbed, however, as a passing flies by, bringing with it a gale that knocks the unsuspecting villains from their branch. They manage to spot the Pokémon before it disappears, planning on capturing it as a present for their . Back at the Pokémon Center, manages to wake both Ash and Pikachu. He then notices a bit of powder on the 's nose and, after careful examination, recognizes it to be . Concurrently, Max notices a security camera mounted over the door and suggests they check out the tapes. Through watching said tapes, the group learns that a Shiftry invaded Nurse Joy's room through the window, knocked her out using Stun Spore, and took her away. Ash checks his Pokédex and gains the useful knowledge that Shiftry are "said to live in the tops of trees that are over 1,000 years old." Something seems to dawn on Pikachu and it heads for the window, calling the others over. As they gaze out over the forest, they spot a large tree that stood above all of the others; It was decided they would start there. As the four neared the tree, a group of jumped out from the bushes and attacked with Stun Spore, but it was easily blown away with a attack from May's . The Oddish retreated. As they proceeded even closer, the group was once again attacked, this time by a bunch of using . May sends out her , scaring the grass Pokémon away with a super effective attack. The four of them continue on, Team Rocket following closely behind. Next, they're jumped by a few Nuzleaf, which attempt to scare them away with Bullet Seed, but instead are driven into the trees by Ash's 's . He recalls the bird Pokémon and they continue on their way, rushing faster than ever. By this time, Shiftry has already arrived at the tree with Nurse Joy in hand, and he gently sets her down on a slab of wood. It isn't long before she wakes up, and at first, she is frightened of the Pokémon. All at once, a gigantic horde of Oddish, Seedot and Nuzleaf rush into the room, surprising her. She then inquires as to why she was brought here, and the Pokémon part, a lone Seedot emerging from the group. It calls out to her, beckoning her to follow. She does, and it leads her to a Nuzleaf, who appears to be unconscious and under a severe fever. Suddenly, a rather flustered Nuzleaf enters the room and yells something to Shiftry, who jumps from the tree in rage. Meanwhile, Ash and the group have nearly reached the tree. However, Pikachu suddenly stops and assumes a battle stance as Shiftry appears before them, looking extremely angry. Ash sends out , who rushes into a speedy , but Shiftry easily dodges it. The attack is returned with Shiftry's powerful Bullet Seed, which Treecko barely manages to dodge using a series of back handsprings. Ash tells Brock, Max, and Pikachu to head to the tree while he subdues Shiftry. They agree and head off, Pikachu doing away with a few Nuzleaf using along the way. Treecko and Shiftry exchange a few equal blows before they're stopped by Team Rocket's sudden appearance. They proclaim that they'll be taking Shiftry right then and there. Back inside the tree, Nurse Joy is busy taking care of Nuzleaf when May, Max, Brock and Pikachu arrive. They notice the sick Nuzleaf and realize that Shiftry only brought Nurse Joy there to help it. They explain that Shiftry is fighting with Ash, and she asks the group to help her treat Nuzleaf and afterwards take her to Shiftry. They agree. Outside, Shiftry is still battling Ash and Team Rocket. With a and Bullet Seed attack, Ash's Treecko is thrown to the ground and nearly knocked out. It then blows Team Rocket away with another Gust. Nurse Joy appears soon after and tells Shiftry that there's no need to fight. She assures it that she'll take good care of Nuzleaf, but she needs to go back to the Pokémon Center to get some supplies. Ash comments on how far away it is, but Brock has an idea. He asks Shiftry if it can take him back to the Pokémon Center, and the Pokémon agrees, grabbing the unsuspecting and zooming off into the forest with incredible speed. After the treatment with Nuzleaf is completed, it wakes up, and Nurse Joy proclaims that it will be just fine. The group then takes Nurse Joy back to the Pokémon Center after being thanked by Shiftry and the other Pokémon. After they say their farewells, Ash and his friends continue on towards Mauville City. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * (fantasy) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * Despite the fact that the featured in the Who's That Pokémon? segment are usually selected at random, 's pre-evolutions, and , were in this episode and the previous episode's Who's That Pokémon? segment, respectively. Errors * Throughout the episode, an attack that involved a shiny, sleep-inducing, blue powder is referred to as in the dub. This attack is obviously . * Shiftry uses in this episode, despite not being able to learn it until Generation IV. * When Ash's Taillow uses on the Nuzleaf, its wings are not glowing. * When the group watches the security camera footage and first see Nurse Joy, the window and curtains disappear. They reappear in the later scenes. Also, when Nurse Joy checks the window in the security camera footage, it was wide open. However, at the beginning of the episode, the window was only slightly open. * There are a few scenes where calls out her Pokémon, during which she was not wearing her gloves. Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=להציל את ג'וי |hi=Nuzleaf को मदत चाहीये! |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 037 Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy de:Retter in der Not es:EP313 fr:AG037 it:AG037 ja:AG編第37話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第37集